


PINOF 7

by HiHannah



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuteness, pinof 7, proposal (gasp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiHannah/pseuds/HiHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So pinof 7 got a little more interesting than usual. (be prepared for space analogies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PINOF 7

“Phil? I think it’s whisker-time,” Dan said in his most serious voice. Whiskers were applied and several cringe-worthy memories of that time with Tyler later, Phil said: “Wait, Dan, before we start, I have something to show you.”

“What...? Okay...” Dan looked up at the camera, “I didn’t plan this, it just happened, it’s his fault.”

“Come on, you’ll like it.”

“Okay then, show me.”

 

 

The video Phil wanted to show Dan started with Phil. For Dan, everything did.

Phil was sitting cross-legged on the floor and started speaking.

 

“Hi Dan. Remember last time when I made you a video like this? God that was years ago. Didn’t go too well either, YouTube messed up and people found it. We broke the internet, remember, Dan? Of course you do.

“That should’ve been the start of a proper relationship. I mean, I loved that messy grey no man’s land, because we were both happy, but I was ready to move on. I didn’t mean for it to go public, but it was a nasty surprise.

“Luckily, you forgave me and we stayed the best of friends. And two years of awkwardness later, we got back together, properly this time.

“Now you’re probably wondering why I’m telling you all of this, but you’ll just have to wait and see, okay? It’ll make sense later, I promise I’m not just rambling, I prepared this and thought about it for quite a long time.”

“But let’s get back to us, okay? I actually recognised your username way before we started talking. It was just always there. And when we started talking, I didn’t think too much of it. But that soon changed when Skype happened. Remember what you said to me? You said “this is like an exclusive video” and I said “I hope I can see you in 3D soon, because I think you’d look even better in real life.” God the blush on your face.

“You’ve always blushed a lot. Like that time I kissed you when we were filming the first Phil Is Not On Fire. I loved how anything and everything was just okay between us, and it still is. That’s one of the things I love about you. You’re not just the best boyfriend in the world, but also my best friend. And I don’t think that’ll change like, not ever.

“Hey did you know that people compare you to the sun a lot? I think you’re more like the stars.”

 

Phil looked down to think for a bit, as if preparing for something that is much more important than anything he’s said so far.

He looked up, “Looking at you is like looking at the stars.”

His voice had gone all serious and deep, so that there is no way Dan could even think that it was anything but the truth.

“You make me feel small and insignificant because nothing and nobody could ever be as great as you. You also make me feel invincible and reckless because you make me realise that my choices are mine to make, my problems are mine to solve and my life is mine to live and mine to make as exciting as I want it to be. You make me feel at home and simultaneously make me feel excited and curious. You make me look at you in awe and when I do I wonder what it’d be like to have amazing new adventures. You make me feel like light from a thousand different times is shining down upon me in brilliant beauty. I feel both ancient and brand new. I feel infinite.”

Phil’s eyes were watering but he looked straight into the camera, as if he was staring straight into Dan’s soul.

“Though there will be one major difference between looking at you and looking at the stars,” he continued, “When I look at the stars, I will dream about great adventure, about excitement, about infinite beauty and about light that can calm me down and clear my mind whenever I may need that. But when I look at you, I don’t have to dream about that, because it’s right here, next to me.”

 

The screen went black.

 

 

Phil shifted on the bed until he was on one knee and pulled a small black box from under the pillow. And if Dan wasn’t already in tears, he was now.

 

“Daniel James Howell, you’re the stars that guide me at night, and the moon, and the sun. You’re everything to me and I wouldn’t want to live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Dan. Will you marry me?”

 

“Of course! I love you Phil, I love you so much!”

“I love you t-” Phil was interrupted by Dan’s bone-crushing hug.

 

 

That night, Phil looked at Dan and said, “Hey Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“We broke the internet again, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Phil walked over to the window and looked at the stars. “Hey, Dan?” he called.

“Yes?”

“I still love you.”

“It hasn’t even been two minutes, Phil!”

“I know.”

“I love you too. Now get to bed.”


End file.
